


Leaving

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [294]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (assume Benny's been here the whole time), (right after Charlie's death), 10x21, Dean is an ass, M/M, Mark of Cain, dean negative, s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Season ten, Benny's watching Dean get worse and worse to his brother, and he has to put a stop to it.





	1. Chapter 1

“You let her die!” Dean yells.

Sam shakes his head, but doesn’t try to speak against the accusation.

“Don’t even–this is your fault,” Dean says menacingly. “You didn’t burn the book, you dragged her into this. If you had just done what I said–”

“What?” Sam manages to snap back. “What would happen? You’d turn into a damn demon, kill people, that’s what!”

“Well, it’s your job to lock me up!” Dean says, taking a step forward.

Sam doesn’t back down. “It’s my job to stop this and save you!”

“No, it’s your job to do what I fucking say!” Dean says, punctuating the end of the sentence with pulling his fist back, ready to strike.

That is where Benny draws the line between letting Sam stand up for himself and stepping in to defend him. He physically inserts himself between the Winchesters, facing off against Dean.

He takes the punch, what was means to clock Sam in the jaw connecting to the top of Benny’s head. He shakes it off and bares his teeth in a snarl. They’re still human teeth, but that could change in a secon, and Benny doesn’t need his teeth to kill, anyways. He’s probably not a match for an almost knight of hell, but he knows how Dean fights and, besides, it’s Sam he’s defending. He would give it his best shot.

“Careful there, brother,” Benny warns lowly.

Dean looks over Benny’s shoulder to stare hard at Sam for a few seconds longer than Benny could possibly find comfortable before turning back to Benny. “Fuck you,” he snarls, stepping back a few inches. “He gets Charlie killed and you turn on me?’

“Way I see it, Charlie was an adult who knew what she was gettin’ into,” Benny says carefully. “She made her choices, and the Styne bastard killed her. Not Sam.”

“He didn’t burn the book,” Dean seethes. “I told you all what could happen, I said what I wanted–”

“Yeah, you wanna be locked up ‘til you cave your brother’s skull with a hammer, then escape an’ start droppin’ bodies. Real solid plan, there,” Benny says, half-disgusted and not able to hide it much.

He doesn’t particularly want to turn his back on such a pissed off, enraged, potentially murderous Dean, but it’s time to end this little debate and focus on Sam. He turns halfway, then steps back, so he’s standing next to Sam and still able to keep his eye on Dean.

Sam is trying to look at Benny, but his eyes keep flickering towards Dean, unable to stay away for long, lest Dean make a move.

“C’mon,” Benny says.

Sam manages to look at him for a few solid seconds. “Where?” he asks.

Sam’s hands are balled into nervous, defensive fists, and Benny carefully unfurls one so he can take the hunter’s hand in his own. “Away,” he says. “Let’s let your brother grieve in peace…an’ we’ll go see ‘bout followin’ up on what Charlie gave us, yeah?”

Sam nods and follows Benny out, hand in hand, leaving Dean in the bunker behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam starts to twitch as soon as they’re in Benny’s truck. “Are you sure we should leave him alone?” he asks.

Benny shrugs. The truth is, he’s not. Dean needs to be watched right now. But he doesn’t say that, because Sam has needs to and, for Sam’s health and wellbeing, he clearly very much needs not to be there right then. “Think he’ll be fine,” he says. “Just needs to…burn his aggression out. On his own, maybe he can jus’ grieve an’ turn out better.”

Sam snorts. “You know he’s not gonna magically get better, right?”

“I know,” Benny says quietly. “So ya shouldn’t have to deal with it, Sam.”

“It’s my responsibility.”

“What about a responsibility to yourself?” Benny counters. The argument isn’t swaying Sam, and he sighs. “Alright. Well, c’mon. Let’s go find him a cure. Sooner we have somethin’, sooner he can go back to his normal level of dickishness, right?”

Sam almost smiles at that, and Benny considers it a win.

It takes a while to drive to where Sam and Cas have been keeping Rowena, and the two of them hold hands across the console the entire drive. Benny rubs his thumb over Sam’s knuckles. Even his hands are tense.

Once they get there, Benny parks the truck but doesn’t get out, doesn’t let go of Sam’s hand. Instead, he leans across the console and kisses him.

Sam makes a surprised noise, but brings his free hand up to cup Benny’s face, fingers running through his beard, returning the kiss.

Benny breaks the kiss reluctantly a few minutes later. If it were up to him, he would spend all day kissing Sam, making Sam feel good. But it’s not up to him. They have a job to do, and Benny knows Sam wants to get to it.

“Jus’ remember, I’m here for ya,” Benny says, letting go of Sam and getting out of the truck. Sam looks dazed for a moment or two before following suit, and the two of them walk in together.

Cas is waiting. “Sam. What’s going on?” he asks.

Sam suddenly looks determined. “We’re gonna translate this,” he says. “Charlie died to make this happen, and we’re gonna use what she gave us. Then we’re gonna save Dean.”

 _And Sam. And me, and Cas, and god knows who else,_  Benny mentally adds, but he’s not going to interrupt Sam. They all already know, whether they acknowledge it or not.

Cas nods and turns away. Benny smiles at Sam’s back–they will get through this, they have to, they _can_ –and steps up beside him, taking his hand, and, together, the two of them walk into the room to figure out this mess.


End file.
